Parental Mess
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin has children with Renji despite them not being a couple and that she is in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya. While that's not the only complication they have to suffer from. T but had some strong language.


"Captain...I need to request a few days off work. Please don't ask for my reason. I'll explain when I get back. And please tell no one for the time being," Captain Kuchiki looked to his lieutenant who was begging for a few days off and simply nodded his head, he had been well behaved and worked very hard for the last month and he looked like he had to be somewhere.

"Alright. You have four days, then I'll need you back. I look forward to seeing you again," Renji bowed his head and then requested to use the Kuchiki senkimon for his matter in which he was granted and was shipped of the world of the living.

The red haired male made his way into Kurosaki clinic and into the back, he found a small brown haired female who was pouting at him but showed him the way into the room that he desperately wanted to be in. He knocked on the door and he heard an enter and saw her lying on the bed peacefully looking at the ceiling.

"I was wondering when you'd come," The girl smiled and watched as the red head rushed over beside her and held her hand. She stared at him for the time being and reached down to kiss his forehead.

"Are you nervous?" She asked him. He nodded slowly and then looked to her father who was also pouting at him.

"Dad, please don't make such faces," The girl smiled and lay her head back closing her eyes while she grabbed Renji's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Karin, you're only 17. You shouldn't be a mother, and he is the one who got you into this predicament," Karin sat up once her contraction finished.

"Renji, pass me my phone," The red head handed her over her phone that lay on a table next to her cot bed. She flipped it open and began to dial a few numbers into it. She put the phone to her ear and took a deep breath, "Uncle Ryuken...are you busy right now...i want you and Uryu to come over and help me with something," Karin glared at her dad as she listened to her uncle, "I'm having a baby. I'm in labour and I'm going to kill my father in the next few minutes, so I need someone to deliver," Renji watched as the girl smiled and shut her phone. She dropped her phone as she bent forward and began to groan in pain. Renji stood up and wrapped his arms around the girl and rubbed her lower back.

"I will protect you Renji from my family," she whispered into his ear while hissing at the pain. The lieutenant nodded his head. Ichigo was a captain of the 5th squad and knew nothing about the pregnancy which was great for everyone. Both Renji and the child would be dead due to his wrath.

Karin picked up a tube and put into her mouth as she breathed into it while groaning in pain. Renjji sat quietly stroking her face while she began to scream in pain. Isshin walked out and opened the door for Ryuken and Uryu to walk in.

Uryu stared at Renji for a few minutes before walking over to Karin and kissing her forehead softly, "Are you okay?" He asked her softly. Karin shook her head and Uryu nodded his head and then looked back to Renji.

"Get this out of me now!" Karin began to cry. Renji bent over her and kissed her forehead while she continued to grunt in pain. He stroked her hair and spoke softly to her while she grunted in pain.

Ryuken looked to Renji but said nothing, "Karin...are you related to Uryu?" Renji finally asked.

"He's my cousin on my mum's side and did you know that Kaien Shiba is also my cousin," Renji laughed shaking his head. Ryuken looked to the male and looked to Karin.

"I'm going to check you're dilation," he said and did his thing then smiled to her.

"You're 9cm. Just relax yourself and we'll get ready for the baby," Karin sat up and began to scream in pain, Ryuken rushed over and sat down knowing that wasn't contraction pain. She cried into his shoulder.

"I'm scared. Uncle Ryuken...I'm scared," she cried. The white haired male stroked her hair softly and kissed her forehead and went to get Isshin for the time being as he wanted to watch and Yuzu who also was their to watch.

Isshin patted her back and then her forehead. He brought out another chair and got Yuzu to sit on his knee as they complimented her. Ryuken read over the files and then raised an eyebrow. "Karin, dear. I'm going to need you to start pushing. We'll get this done," Karin grabbed Renji's hand and he pulled her in close and clutched her hand as she began to scream as she pushed.

"I can't. I can't," she cried, hiding her face in Renji's shoulder. She continued to scream in pain shaking her head.

"Come on baby. You can do this. Come on baby girl," Isshin coed and Kairn closed her eyes and lay her head on the pillow and began to push as hard as she possibly could and soon she felt slightly relaxed as she heard the sound of crying. She looked up to see a bloody child crying and it was all purple.

"Ew...," she cried. Isshin laughed as he washed it off and showed her the little girl in his hands. "Congradulation, you have a baby girl...now I'm gonna put her into the bed for the time being. We have another one to get out and we'll be done. Now for the time being, it's not ready, so get some rest," Isshin advised and kissed her head and left the room with Yuzu who was very shocked.

Three hours past and Karin was back in labour and was pushing while crying heavily as it hurt so much. Renjji held her hand and encouraged her as much as he could. It was only Renji, Karin, Uryu and Ryuken in the room while everyone else was waiting for her.

When Karin heard cries she relaxed and turned in to see Renji grinning, "We have our children. Well done. Now get some rest...you've worked so hard. I'll be right here," Karin nodded and slowly fell asleep but invited Renji into the bed with her to sleep. They didn't get a chance to see what the other child was.

Karin woke up and heard crying and watched as Renji made his way over to pick up the crying child and handed the unknown one to Karin who unwrapped the child and saw that it had Renji's bits and smiled.

"We have a girl and a boy," Renji smiled and kissed both babies heads and looked to Karin as she lifted her top and got her baby to breastfeed. She listened to him guzzle on her tit and looked to Renji who was smiling.

"I'm a dad," he smiled and kissed Karin on the forehead before bringing his child to rest in his shoulder.

"So...Remi for the boy and Mayu for the girl?" Karin asked softly looking at little Remi who was happily sucking away on her.

"That's perfect," he grinned.

* * *

Four days were up and Renji held Mayu in his arms as he also held Karin's hand while she hel Remi. Both were in kimono's, Renji wasn't in his black, he was wearing purple with a red bandana and had a white tie around him.

For Karin she was in a blue kimono with red flowers, they walked hand in hand into the Seiretei. Renji led the girl into his room in the 6th barracks and sat down to kiss Karin's forehead as she lay in Renji's futon.

"I have to go to a captain's meeting. I was ordered by my captain to go. Hold Mayu for me," Karin nodded and took the female and lay her on the floor while she watched over her kids and lay down.

"I need to sleep. Can't you take them," Renji sighed and picked up both his children that were sleeping and led them to the lieutenant and captain meeting with Karin following behind. He handed one of the children to Karin who sat on the floor and fell asleep but the guards watched over her due to the child she had beside her.

One of the guards opened the door for Renji and announced his arrival. Everyone gasped at what he was wearing instead of the child in his arms that was sleeping peacefully. He took his space beside Byakuya who only nodded and then did he notice the child.

"RIGHT!" The head captain boomed startling the child awake and began to cry. Renji blushed and began to rock the child back and fourth in his arms. He had to check who it was and realised he had Remi.

"It's okay. Shh. Shh. Go to sleep. Shh," He hushed his son by bouncing back and fourth as Remi cried louder and louder.

"ABARAI! WHO IS THIS CHILD?!" The head captain boomed.

"Sir this is mine. Four days ago, my...partner...gave birth to twins," The head captain nodded then frowned.

"Where is the other one?" He asked quieter.

"She's outside with my partner. She can't cope right now, she's exhausted all the time due to the both of them," Shuhei made his way outside and saw the bodyguard holding the child. He held his arms out and took a glance at the girl who was sleeping.

"YOU PERV. HOW OLD IS SHE?!" He screamed waking Karin up. He grabbed her arm and brought her in. Renji rushed over to Karin, passing Remi to Byakuya and watched as Karin cried heavily.

"What's with all the noise," she asked her voice all hoarse from trying to get some sleep. Shuhei watched as she cried and went to make a joke but something about her, he just couldn't.

"Renji...take your sweatheart and kids away back to the office. I'll see you after this," Renji nodded and took Remi from Byakuya and Karin took Mayu away and led them to the 6th barracks in where Karin stripped from her kimono and fell asleep on the couch wrapping the cloth over her and slept. Renji watched as Uryu came in with Isshin and sat down a mat for the kids and sat with them to allow Renji to work.

Isshin watched over his daughter as she slept and then to her children. She looked so pained and needed to rest especially with looking after the twins for so long. Renji was out getting stuff for them since Karin will be living with Renji here.

"It's a shame that you aren't a couple," Isshin stated.

"Well you know. She always wanted Captain Hitsugaya and I'm just glad that I get to be her children's daddy," Isshin sighed then watched as Rangiku and Nanao walked in and saw the kids.

"Hey daddy," Rangiku smiled to Renji who waved to them knowing that woman had a love for children.

"Captain Shiba!" Rangiku laughed and gave her ex-captain a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"What brings you here?" She asked excitedly.

"These are my grandchildren. That is my silly daughter getting knocked up at 16?"

"We did use a condom! It broke!" Renji snarled at him. He had always held some resentment for getting her pregnant. It was a mistake, both of them wanted it so they did it.

Karin woke up and saw Uryu smiling, she sat up putting her Kimono back on and looked to Rangiku who was frowning at Karin. She stood up and made her way over to Renji and sat on his lap.

"It's so noisy," Renji stood up and got the girl to sit behind the couch and got her to cross her legs. He had her sword on him and put it on her lap and rested her palms on it.

"Close your eyes and go into your inner world. I'll look after the twins," Karin nodded her head and fell into meditation. Renji gave her a kiss on the forehead before going back to his paperwork.

Byakuya walked in after with Shuhei, Izaru, Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Soi-Feng and Jushiro. Renji went to hide Karin from Ichigo, but when the orange haired male saw his father he connected the dots and rushed over to Karin and saw her meditating.

"You...you...you...did my sister. You fucked my sister!" He screamed, the soul reapers gasped and took a seat on the couch. Uryu walked over to Karin and woke her up and helped her up. She stood and heard her brother scream.

"She's just a kid. She's a child. You are sick. A sick mother fucker. How dare you," Renji looked down and noticed the tearful Karin and bent away and wrapped her in his arms.

"My head. It's pounding. Make it stop," He held her in closer and watched the hurt on Toshiro's face.

"Ichigo's kid sister. That's bad. You perv," they laughed making Karin go red from embarrassment and anger. They noticed that she had tears streaming down her face and Ichigo tutted, unable to see his baby sisters crying.

"Don't cry," He begged while holding her.

"Then stop saying he's a perv, that he's a peado, that I'm a slut, a whore, got a fetish for old men. I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" She screamed making her children cry. Isshin sighed and looked to Ichigo with a disappointed scowl.

"Come on, Uryu," she cried and watched as he stood up and grabbed a child like she did and they walked out together. He had never once mentioned Renji, he did find it weird, but she made her decision that they were going to have them. He was proud if anything.

The two found themselves walking aimlessly around the Seireiti until they stumbled upon Ikakku and Yumichika who came bounding over to Uryu, "Do you know who Renji's girl is. He has babies," Yumichika laughed then nodded.

"Heard she's like a 6 year old tart," Yumichika laughed. Karin handed which ever child she was holding and gave them over to Uryu who had to juggle the two until he was sure not to drop them.

Karin had grabbed sword and unsheathed it, while glaring at both males, "Blow to ashes, Kaze," she whispered and both her sword manifested into a chain with two scythes. She throw her sword into the air and was able to trip them up once she brought it crashing down. Both males tried to defend themselves, but for some odd reason, she was too good.

She went to strike Yumichika but kicked him instead and sent up straight into a building and then throw her sword in after and managed to get his neck tied up in her chain.

"Wow," a voice shouted and grabbed Karin's arms and stopped them from making any further movement and got her to drop her swords. She turned to see Renji with a cheesy grin and took their children from Uryu who had stepped back to protect both of them.

Renji took Karin's hand and they headed for the Shiba manor. They passed many members from squad 6 who all rushed over to see their lieutenant who was smiling. They looked to Karin who had tears in her eyes and being 'raised' by Byakuya, they didn't have the heart to hurt the girl.

"Hey, who's this," They asked, a female stepping forward to look at Karin.

"I'm Karin Shiba. Nice to meet you," she bowed slowly and looked to Renji who tugged her along.

"I'll catch up later. I am on a personal quest," He said his goodbyes and led Karin to the Shiba manor and opened the door to see Isshin and Uryu standing with grins. Karin walked in to see the beautifully furnished home and put Remi on his back in the little mat and found the kimono she was to wear to become a Shiba.

She took of her old one and changed into a purple one and put on some jewellery and did her hair all fancy with what she described as chop sticks. She found Renji playing on the floor with his children.

Karin walked in to see Renji and groaned, "I'm going to lie down in bed. Wake me if you need anything," she kissed his cheek then made her exit into a bedroom that was western styled with a large double bed and had curtains.

Karin got into the bed and fell asleep quite happily.

* * *

It was 9 at night when a knock came to Renji's door, well Karin's, well the Shiba's. He walked over to see Toshiro, Izaru and Shuhei standing there. Toshiro nodded and walked in and noticed the kids lying in a bed sleeping.

"I'll assume it's her you want and not me?" Renji asked watching as he nodded slowly. He picked up his children and handed them to Toshiro.

"She's been asleep for ages and they need fed," he explained and Toshiro nodded before walking into the room that Renji pointed out and found Karin, lying in bed staring at the celing. When she heard the door opened she turned her head before sitting up and taking the children and looked to Toshiro who got comfy beside her on the bed.

"I need to feed them. Do you mind if I do it here," Toshiro shook his head and Karin untied her Obi allowing her collar to slip and brought her top down until her breasts were out. She got Remi onto one of her nipples and then Mayu onto the other before turning to Toshiro who looked sad.

"Tough day?" He asked looking to her tired eyes. She nodded slowly and then looked to him.

"Just so you know...Renji and me aren't like dating or anything. He's just being a supportive father and doing his bit...but Toshiro...I used a condom. I didn't mean to get pregnant. I swear it was only then that I've done anything intimate," Toshiro nodded his head and looked to the children with beautiful red hair.

"I'm just a little shocked really," Karin nodded slowly then smiled to Toshiro as he rested his head against her shoulder as they spoke about whatever came to mind. It was common for them to speak for hours on end about nothing of importance and still stay within the conversation without drifting.

"Toshiro...You know I love you. I wanted to...I would have prefered to have had your kids than Renji's though I love Remi and Mayu with all my heart and I know Renji does to,"

"Karin...let me say this...I will not be coming in between you and Renji regardless of your relationship. I care for you and I want your children to be brought up in a loving enviroment and i'll be happy to play uncle Toshi, but I will not separate them. I'm sorry and if you can't handle that then I can't see us being friends. Good night," Karin sighed and watched as Toshiro got up and made his leave.

Karin sighed and rested her children after they had fed into their basket they had gotten and went to see to Renji but brought the baby monitor. She saw him having some sake and walked over to receive a hug from Renji who brought her into his arms as he drank from what she called a Petri dish.

"They sleeping?" Karin nodded her head and rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes while he rested his head against her soft hair.

"Well we better get off. Congratulations to all of you," they stood up and headed out allowing the two new parents to be on their own. They spoke for a little bit but when they heard a choking sound come from the baby monitor both parents rushed into their room.

The room looked like how Karin had left it, everything was in place but something felt off, something sent a shiver- no it was harder than a shiver, it was as if a knife was cut down her back. She rushed over to her children and saw both of them sleeping but something felt not right.

Both had their eyes opened and they didn't snore, nor did their chest rise and fall when they breathed. Karin rushed over and picked up Remi who was closest and brought his freezing body to her chest. He was wrapped up in his blanket and a one piece suit but he was frozen like Toshiro's ice.

"GET MY DAD!" She screamed in horror, hoping that he'd wake up and cry but no, he lay perfectly still in his mothers arms, not even clenching his fists like he did when he was being held by his mother. Renji nodded and kissed her forehead quickly before rushing off to find Isshin who was still in the Seireitei.

Karin lay him down and began to breath into his mouth while she pressed her hands against his heart hoping for something. She soon stood and rushed for Mayu who was exactly like her brother. Completely still.

Karin felt her throat clamp up and began to breath down Mayu's throat while pressing against Remi's heart hoping for something. She could fell hot tears stain her face as the poured from her eyes. Her breaths got heavier and more forced while her hands got more forceful.

She swapped round and breathed down Remi's throat while pressing down on Mayu's heart. She became breathless and instead used both her hands to press against their hearts. In the distance she could hear running and knew Renji was running back with Isshin.

The door slammed open and Isshin rushed to her aid and brought his ear down and shook his head slowly while he rushed to his daughter and held her as she began to wail in pain. Renji too, wailed in pain and rested beside both his children as he stroked their frozen cold cheeks.

* * *

Renji walked into the meeting for both Lieutenants and Captains and took his place beside Byakuya who was their first. His captain noticed the bags under his eyes, the red blotchy eyes, the tear stained face. How his eyes dropped. He nodded towards him and received a nod back.

The meeting soon began and everyone had noticed how sad he looked and how he wasn't listening at all to what was being asked of him. He wasn't listening when the head captain called his name and he had to get nudged by his captain, so that he could reply.

"Is something the matter? We've all noticed how horrific you look," Renji nodded and turned away as tears began to escape down his cheeks. A knock came and Renji turned to see Karin and Isshin walk in. Karin matched the way Renji looked, but she looked so much worse than he did. She was wearing her bathrobe and slippers.

She walked over to Renji and looked down, "I'll be going back home for a few days. It's just to painful right now. We'll be taking them...," she trailed off. Renji nodded slowly as he bent down to kiss Mayu's head. It was ice cold. He then kissed Remi and watched as he scrunched his eyes and opened his eyes. Renji went to smile in relief but then his eyes closed and he was gone once again.

"NO!" He screamed and bent down to hold his stomach. Karin bit the inside of her cheek and left with Isshin who had a slightly tear streaked face. He nodded to the head captain and left holding Karin as she burst into tears as the doors began to close.

When the meeting ended, Renji collasped onto the floor and hid his his face as he began to cry hard into his palms. He felt a hand go onto his shoulder and watched as he was shown a sad smile, "What ever you did she'll forgive you,"

"She's not leaving because I did something. She's...she's going..going...to...to the...morgue to hand..." He couldn't finish before he screamed in pain. Unohana was over beside him, ensuring he wasn't hurt.

"Let's get you to the medical room. We'll get you to calm down and we can help,"

"You can't help. You can't do anything!" He screamed out and hit her hand away as he curled into a ball and cried. Uryu walked into the room with a blanket and walked over to Renji.

"Renji...maybe he can help?" Uryu put the blanket beside Renji who gasped and held him close to his chest as he kissed his little forehead. He rocked him back and fourth and managed to quiet down the lieutenant before sitting next to them.

"How do we put this...he's was more soul than Mayu so that's why he made it through. Mayu didn't, I'm sorry," Renji nodded and kissed his son who was looking at him with sad eyes.

Unohana had heard what they spoke about and took a deep shaky breath before she knelt in front of Renji and touched his shoulder, "Cot death is rare, but it happens. You still have this little guy, just ensure that you treasure him," she said softly to him.

Renji kissed his baby's cheek and watched as Ichigo sat opposite him, "What happened?"He asked. The red head took a deep breath before looking to his sleepy child.

"Last night, me and Karin were just chatting when we heard choking, so we rushed in and both babies weren't breathing and were ice cold. So we got Isshin and said they died from cot death. During the meeting, he woke up but disappeared and now Remi is awake but Mayu is dead. Karin is going to give her to the hospital," Renji explained to his friend.

"Can I see him. He is my nephew after all?" Renji nodded slowly and handed over his precious child and watched as Ichigo played with him, making faces at the baby who was very interested in the faces his uncle was pulling.

Renji smiled softy at the sight, it would be difficult to forget Mayu but he was just so relieved that Remi was here and was making bubbly noises to his uncle. If both had gone, he didn't know what to do. Both of them would be lost.

* * *

**I ship HitsuKarin so hard, but I do enjoy other character sometimes. It's still kinda HitsuKarin, no no flames please.**

**Please review.**


End file.
